SeroShinKami week Challenge
by FlimFlam3
Summary: So, i decided to try answering a challenge and write about Sero, Kaminari and mind-washing Shinsou. I will do my best to avoid spoilers to those who only watch the anime, and put labels at the start of every chapter if I will reveal something. Please enjoy, have fun, and tell me what you think. Thanks a lot in advance for your readership and support since my first tale here.
1. Chapter 1

**June 29th**

(x) Firsts

( ) Kaminari's Birthday

( ) Long Distance/Separated

* * *

T**aking Friends for a Spin**

* * *

Chieko Sitsumo rushed to the school, being briefed on the way. Being a quirkologist, she was used with these situations. One of the teachers was frozen in place. Not with ice, but her brain and will seemed to short circuit, the paramedics told on the phone. Of course, that's what she got between the cries and screams of dozens of four and five years olds on that classroom.

She sighed. Just another working day.

She got in, talked with the now awaken teacher, requested a quiet room and the students list.

"Are you going to interview even the ones with already developed quirks, doctor?" asked the teacher. She nodded. One never knows, even more in this time of arranged marriages to create mega quirked children.

Three hours and almost two dozen kids later, she was delivering the results to the school staff and police representative.

"It's a mind control quirk. Hitoshi Shinsou. He was talking to the teacher about his drawing; as she went to the next kid, he said 'stop', 'wait', or something of that effect. The rest you know."

"That may be dangerous." Said the police officer. "How strong it can get?"

"Sir, we're talking four-year-olds here. Even with my probability quirk, it's hard to say. Well" she gave the school staff some papers. "Here's my pre-diagnosis, and the questionnaire and exercises for Hitoshi's parents. As usual, I will collect the answers and results in two weeks for a deeper analysis."

"But, doctor, a quirk that potentially can cause so much trouble, don't you think…"

She shook her head at the officer.

"Last year, I had a patient, a teen who could dismantle and assemble back anything. Believe me, you don't want to know what he did to a pup. This Shinsou boy? At this point, the maximum he can do is to make his parents give him more ice-cream."

Soon, Shinsou noticed it was only the doctor who had this opinion. Some of his classmates started to avoid him, even the teacher was cautious to talk to him. He answered in the same fashion, hiding himself in a corner and avoiding interacting with others.

That changed his status from "the kid with the mind quirk" to "the strange kid with the mind quirk." Soon shortened to "the kid with the villain quirk". And so went an awkward and lonely infancy.

* * *

Hanta Sero didn't understand the world of grown-ups. At all. He is forbidden to use his quirk but, once every two weeks, use it until his elbows hurt. Doctor Sitsumo used to say it was important for him to learn to use it now "so one day you will be a big, strong hero". And safety. She talked about safety with his parents nonstop.

Doctor Sitsumo also made him wear those uncomfortable arm sleeves to sleep. A nightmare could make him tangle himself, she said. His mother, who could stick herself to walls, said it's normal. Her crib was inside a literal cage.

Those lessons were hitting little Hanta Sero that day. Why couldn't he use his tape to reach the ichigo daifuku on the top fridge shelf? It would be so easy… but rules are rules. With lots of effort, he dragged the pet carrier in front of the refrigerator, climbing on it. Still not there. A book over the carrier. And another. And another. There. Now he can reach the sweets.

That is, if the world didn't moved under his feet. One of the books sliding in slow motion, the realization of doom, the instant reflex. On a fraction of second, one end of his tape on the ceiling. The other… it was the first time Hanta found out his tape could handle his own body weight. It was useful next summer, playing Tarzan at the pool, even if his quirk use granted a fine for his parents and a couple of days grounded for him. No matter.

It was a happy childhood.

* * *

**Fast forward some years.**

There's no denial. Every year, UA's exam gives advantage to some quirks over others. This year's robots favor agility and raw strength. And, surprisingly, those who can immobilize the attackers. Minoru Mineta. Yosetsu Awase. Kojiro Bondo. And Hanta Sero, moving in a desperate way to score enough points to compensate his – he was sure of it – poor performance at the written test. Why all those questions about math and English in it, anyway? The chances of a villain asking Sero to solve, in the language of Shakespeare, an equation are slim to none.

His right elbow started to hurt. Forget about it. Concentrate in…

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaay…"

Was that a moan? A tired try of a celebration?

Looking around, he saw a blonde guy, drooling, electric rays all over his body, with a vague expression on his face. At his feet, some fried robots. And another one very active closing by.

"Hey, blondie, move!"

"….yyaaaaaaaaay…"

Great. Sero could simply immobilize yet another mechanical foe, but the urge of saving the other guy was greater. Tape surrounded his waist, and he was pulled away.

Yanked from his place, Kaminari flew close to the robot, his remaining electric charge turning it off.

Sero smiled.

"Well, no more tape wasted today" Keeping the momentum, he swung Kaminari close to more robots.

"What the blaaaaaazes are you dooooing?"

Kaminari was completely lost. All he knew was he was flying here and there. He managed to focus his vision to see something attached to his waist, and the other end in the hands of a tall guy.

And a siren was heard, followed by Present's Mic potent voice.

"That's it, youngsters. The ones in need of medical attention, wait for Recovery Girl or the service robots. If you're fine, as a courtesy you have access to UA showers and cafeteria for the next hour and a half. We will contact you all the next week with your results. Bye for now!"

Sero looked at the blonde weapon he was using, who had now a completely different expression.

"Are you ok, dude?"

"You're asking if I am – you were using me as a yoyo, how to you think I am?"

"Yeah…" Sero rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. You were a bit… out of service back there, I tried to save you, but… well… it happened."

Kaminari tried to get mad at the other guy. But he couldn't. The large welcoming smile, the lean body… yes, he is cute.

"Buy me some soda and we're even."

"How about orange juice? It's healthier after all that effort we did."

"Deal."

"Now, where's that cafeteria?"

"We just follow the others, I guess. I am Denki Kaminari." He offered his hand

"Hanta Sero."

As they walked, Hanta thought he really pushed himself back there. What other reason his heart would have to be beating that fast? He quickly glanced at Kaminari and felt good in a way he never felt before.

* * *

"Press the robot button."

Principal Nezu, Recovery Girl, Hound Dog, Eraser Head and Vlad King watched the video another time. Again, Shinzou appears using his quirk on a girl with elastic arms.

"Press the robot button." Said him on the screen.

"I am really not sure who should get these points." Eraser Head scratched the back of his neck.

The principal looked at some papers

"I would like to know how much she and others were under his control." Said Recovery Girl. "If they could only get out of peril if he says 'move' or 'run', well, that would be an extremely dangerous use of his quirk."

"More testing, then?" asked Vlad King.

"In any case" said Nezu "I am not comfortable with letting him out there. UA is the best place for anyone to further control their quirk. And such control ability must be developed… and watched."

"I vote for putting him on general studies for time being, while we learn more."

The other four agreed with Recovery Girl.

* * *

**Fast forward another year.**

Some say you don't study at UA. You survive it. Now, imagine having extra classes daily, on top of the regular ones. And classes without a teacher to help. Exercise. Tactical training. Weapon Handling. Martial arts. Criminology. If Shinsou didn't had a permanent tired face already, he would develop it now. But it would be worth it, if that meant a chance to be transferred to one of the Hero Classes. He could hope, at least.

As part of his self-imposed training, he made sure to talk every other day with Hero students. Like the over-excited green-haired boy, who was trying to convince a blonde kid.

"You want me to overcharge? On purpose?"

"Well, Kaminari, Shinsou wants to try for the hero course, and for that he must develop his quirk, and the same goes to you. I think it's a wonderful self-knowledge opportunity, to find out if your mind can be controlled when you are in such, how can I put it, altered state. It could even help you to discover how to recover faster, and we all know time is of essence for a hero. An opportunity to catalogue the power extension of both does not appear so often, maybe we can get a teacher to supervise the whole thing, to meet the safety standards, even if I don't think anything dangerous can happen, but one never knows, of course the results would be empiric, I would prefer see your brain activity on a tomography, have you ever did a tomography, of course you didn't, your power would fry the machines and…"

"Midoriya, if I say yes, will you stop mumbling?"

Deku blushed hard, and mumbled a "sorry" and a "yes"

Kaminari then turned his attention to Shinsou. He was somehow different. But, dark-haired and tall. Surely his type. Darn, now he has a reason to overcharge, to fry this thought out of his mind. Shinsou is cute, but he already has a boyfriend. He thought, looking to the Tape Hero, who was looking at Shinsou. And Sero's heart beat faster that oddly way for the second time.


	2. Send me Dead Flowers to my Date

**June 30th**

( ) Fantasy

( ) Arcade (extracurricular Activities)

( x )Hanahaki

* * *

**Send me Dead Flowers to my Date**

* * *

Everything was perfect. The two bridal bouquets – one for walking down the isle and photos, other, cheaper and simpler, to be thrown - the flower arrangements on every table, the room décor, everything. She smiled, happy with herself and the company team. Even without her boss supervision, due to an emergency reflected on a call from her that made little sense, everything…

Her boss.

What was she doing there?

If that person could be considered the famous Kamiko Anabeki, florist of the rich and famous, always with an impeccable professional conduct. The woman in front of her had the hair on a mess. Some spots here and there as make-up, messed-up clothes with stains of, what, red wine? And her eyes, her eyes seemed glassed, sparkling with something her assistant feared in a fraction of seconds.

"Miss Anabeki, is everything all right?" she must avoid any damage to her boss or the company "why don't we go talk outside?"

But she was already rushing to the stage and grabbing a microphone.

"Love." She started, on a tone that made everyone at the party look at her. "I love my job. For a decade I used my quirk to make flowers bloom in the most perfect arrangements, worked 14, 18 hours a day to make every wedding, every party perfect. I didn't complain, because I loved this."

"Miss Anabeki…" the assistant was yet to give up avoiding damages.

"Even with such work, four years ago I also felt in love. So I was giving myself to my job and to him. I didn't complain, because I loved both. Forget vacations, forget decent sleeping hours, hello skipped meals, hello the stress of planning two, three parties at the same time while mumbling passionate nonsenses at the phone for hours. But, hey, I loved both." She pointed to the bride and groom. "You two feel the same, I bet."

The assistant was now closer, trying to tug up her sleeve, calling her attention. That allowed her to study her boss closely. The huge bags under her eyes, the marks of tears, the rouge so randomly over her face…

"All that for what? To find him kissing my own sister. And he had the nerve of shifting it to me, saying I was never there for him. For years and years I made flowers bloom for endless couples, and made the best effort to make our love blossom and grow. And he said…"

Wait, is that really rouge? And…red wine on her clothes? Or…

"Let me tell you what I found out last night. There is no love!" The assistant made gestures to the microphone to be cut, but Anabeki was talking so loudly and the dinner hall was so silent it made almost no difference. "Feelings are false!" She started to laugh like a maniac. "He should be happy. I found a way to mix the two things I thought I loved to save time. Let me show you!"

No, not wine. Not rouge. It's…. the assistant had almost no time to register the horror, as the bride took her hands to her throat and collapsed to the floor. The groom rushed to her, but stopped on a violent cough fit. Delicate petals started to fall from his mouth, his face becoming paler and paler, panic spreading through everyone there…

"Now" finished Anabeki "Death… is real. I will show this truth everywhere" and marched to a nearby theatre.

* * *

Shinsou was really not comfortable in the line. The duo in front of him were really helpful – often too helpful – on his adaptation to hero class, but this… is awkward.

"Are you sure you want me to…"

"Hitman" There was Sero again with the nickname he created for him "Are you crazy? This is 'Regular Joe 4 – Job Interview'. You know how hard it is to get a ticket to the Parcel Universe movies."

"Sure, I like quirkless movies like everybody else, but…" he blushed "I am feeling like a third wheel."

"You don't have to be-oof" Sero's elbow hit Kaminari's side, making him change to a more subtle approach. "worry. Don't have to worry. Plus, it's Valentine's week, that means free chocolate."

"For both of you."

"We'll buy you one!" Both Sero and Kaminari answered fast, making Shinsou raise an eyebrow.

"I still think…"

"Come, Shinsou, you have to watch it with us, it ties with 'Guardians of the Garage Sale 2' in November."

"But I…"

"Wasn't the next 'Lavenders' scheduled to launch first? Oh." Kaminari stood in front of the Theatre ticket guy "we'd like our candies, please."

"Sorry, but this is a promotion for couples onl…" Sero and Kaminari shared a peck, making the employee motionless for a couple of seconds. "You know what? I don't make enough money to argue so, here you go, one chocolate each, please enjoy your movie."

Kaminari and Sero marched to the theatre candy store and bought Shinsou chocolate. They have been trying to be subtle for months, Kaminari thought. Time to be more bold.

"You know the meaning of chocolate at Valentine's Day, right?"

"Sure, but…"

The Electric kid unwrapped a bonbon and approached it to Shinsou lips, as Sero passed an arm around his shoulders. Shinsou's system collapsed. What should he do? What those two are trying to…

Screams. A young woman running, shouting something about her boyfriend. Looking around, Sero saw a young man, coughing blood and petals. Near him, a scary-looking woman shooting something about love and loss.

"Well," Kaminari got his Provisional Hero ID "that's what we're studying to do". Sero was already launching himself toward, capturing the woman on his tape, while Kaminari went to the victim.

"We're heroes, folks. Please leave the area" said Sero, trying to dominate the woman.

Kaminari was saying almost to himself

"Recovery Girl classes, don't fail me now." While performing CPR on the man. He checked his pulse worried. "Well, I always wanted to try that." He put both his hands on the side of the man's chest and shouted "Clear!" before sending a shock to his system.

"Heroes?" said the woman, all wrapped up in tape "You're too young for that. Too young for anything! I should spare you of love and pain. Yeah. Die young and don't have your heart broken."

"Huh, Hitoshi, a little help here?"

The fact he does not have a license or that he has mere weeks on a hero class passed by Shinsou head in a flash. The heck with it. People need help.

"Hey, flower lady?"

"What do you…"

Connected! He smiled inside.

"Stop using your quirk."

It took Sero one or two seconds to realize what was happening. The antagonist stopped resisting and had a blank stare on her face. Kaminari said the man breathing was slightly better and steady. That means…

"We did! Solid hero work here! Now, someone call the po-po and…"

"Miss Anabeki! Miss Anabeki! Please stop!"

Her assistant meant well trying to stop her maddened boss, but all he managed to break the link between Shinsou and her.

"Oh, great. Lady, get out of here, it's not safe."

"But my boss…"

"Now!" shouted Sero on a commanding voice he didn't know he had.

"Noisy kids." Anabeki made a large gesture, making Shinsou start to cough. "I bet you're the kind that smashed flower pots with soccer balls. No more!"

"F-flowers" Shinsou managed to say between coughs. "you… arrested… your flowers… alo…alone."

"What?"

Sero suddenly understood what Shinsou was trying to say.

"Yes, flower lady. Pro heros and police are coming. Who will take care of your flowers when you're arrested?"

"I… my assistant… I think?"

"The more damage you do, the longer the investigation, lady. Do you want to see your house surrounded by yellow tape for weeks? That will happen, right, Kaminari?"

"Huh? Oh, right, tape."

"Shinsou there knows more about it, but he can't answer…"

In a flash, he stopped coughing and managed to half-stand, leaning on Sero.

"Tell me how I can protect my flowers!" the villain demanded

"Do you know the law in these cases, lady?"

"Enlighten m-"

"Sit down and do nothing" Shinsou went, with a sight.

* * *

An hour later, after the police finished interviewing the trio after the arrest.

"How did you know what to put on all those forms, Hitman?" Kaminari got his copy and started to read " 'Once confirmed the antagonist presented lethal abilities and murderous intend, the provisional heroes present agreed on taking the course of action with less collateral damage and that secured the well-being of civilians, recruiting the help of a third party, Hitoshi Shinsou, UA student, id number… "

"Aizawa made me memorize all these, he says it could get me out of trouble with the police."

"Indeed it did. We got just a reprimand, instead of demerit points on our Hero cards… and jail time for you."

He looked at Kaminari and half-smiled

"He also said it is part of regular classes for the provisional hero exam."

Both Sero and Kaminari looked away. The tape hero tried to change the subject

"And the flowers? How did you know about her flowers?"

"I didn't. But I taught myself several psychologic tricks to trigger people. How to read them. Helps with my quirk. I just imagined someone like her would have tons of plants."

"Ah. Clever. Too bad we missed the movie, however. Well, we can watch something on the dorms." Sero sighed, leading the way to the subway, while fidgeting on his phone. "How about 'AccountAnt-Man'? Oh, the cartoon 'Barman: Bad Blood Mary'. I haven't seen that."

When going down to the station, Shinsou was thinking. He does know how to read people, right? Making a quick stop at a shop, he bought and split a cheap chocolate bar in three, blushing and giving a piece to Sero and Kaminari.


	3. A Party that Never Ends

**July 1st**

( )Disney AU

( x ) Shinsou's Birthday

( )Dreams

* * *

**A Party that Never Ends**

* * *

"In order not to waste precious studying time, we will celebrate all the birthdays of the month together."

The idea of the class president Iida was met with some resistance, but in the end the practicality of it won. Of course, every month some were more excited than others.

"These are the cakes people want, Sato. Oh, can we have Daifuku, too? I want this whole room area free for dancing, but… we need a gaming spot, too, right? Well, Sato, get Shoji and you two figure this out. Also, Jiro, let's talk about the playlist…" Ashido seemed to be everywhere at once.

At a corner, Kaminari patted Sero in the back.

"You lucky you. You got the best birthday planner in Mina Ashido and, since her birthday is also this month, you are getting it for free."

"Heheheh, it's also Midoriya and Mirio's birthday, So I am sure we will have some pro-heroes passing by. Maybe even All Might. Party for the ages, babe."

"I saw Mina arguing with Midoriya, however."

"Ah, she asked what kind of cake he wants, and he spent the next ten minutes mumbling about every kind of cake, from cheesecake to death by chocolate, from carrot to coconut to blueberry. In the end, she screamed 'if we put an All Might image on top, will you be happy?!' to solve it."

Sero was not going to voice it to his boyfriend, but his birthday wish would be to remain close to the class 1A for ages. Best friends one can…

"You know what I am thinking? We don't know Shinsou's birthday."

"Hey, you're right. Let's find him and ask."

* * *

"What do you mean, 'last week'? And you didn't tell us?"

Shinsou shrugged

"I don't like birthdays that much."

"But the party" came Kaminari "the music! The friends! The laughs. The games"

"The classmates parents saying to avoid me, as I would brainwash then into giving me something too expensive…"

"Aw, come on, Hitoshi. That's on the past."

"Last year. Until last year parents and teachers taught girls to avoid me in fear of what I could make them do."

"Huh…"

"Funny thing Monoma used my quirk on his benefit in two months more than I did my whole life."

"Maybe you should stop walking with him, babe" sighed Sero

Babe – thought Shinsou,

"Exactly what day?" pressed Kaminari.

"The first. First of July."

"Great. We'll take you to Ashido, she will be over the moon to make the party even bigger."

"I said I don't like…"

"That was them, this is now. That was with your ignorant classmates, this is your bo… us."

Shinsou allowed him to be dragged by Sero and Kaminari. He still was not sure of what that all was about, but he was starting to like it.

Indeed, Mina Ashido was excited, fast firing Shinsou with questions. Favorite sweets? Cake? Music? Games? Colours? Like videogames? Card games? No quirk, of course. Play any…

After what seemed to be an eternity, he thanked Mina Ashido profusely and retreated to a drink vending machine. Sero and Kaminari were in no time flanking him.

"You were right. She is… something else."

You will have the best party ever, babe." Said Sero, looking a bit nervous and looking at Kaminari, who slightly nodded.

"There's still the matter of your gifts, Hitman."

"You don't have to…"

Suddenly, he felt two pairs of lips, one on each cheek, making him blush deep red.

And Sero's and Kaminari's eyes waiting for his reaction.

He stood motionless. Wasn't sure even if he blinked.

"We broke him, Hanta." Said Kaminari, half-joking.

Sero rubbed the back of his neck.

"Listen, Hitoshi, if you're not comfortable…"

"I… huh?"

"Riiiight… we can remain pals. We can return to it later, Just…"

Yes, not sure what this is all about, but he was starting to like it. Really like it. He mumbled something.

"What did you say?"

"I said I… there are many birthdays I-I did not get anything."

Kaminari chuckled

"So, we have some overdue, right?"

He nodded, blushing even harder when both kissed him again.


	4. Bloody Dog

**July 2nd**

( )Postapocalyptic AU

( )Night Patrol

( x ) Pets

* * *

**Bloody Dog**

* * *

"Geography is destiny, young Kaminari."

"…huh…?"

"I will be back from my mission in four days, maximum."

The electric provisional hero looked at the several bags and items thrown in his arms and, most alarming, the white and brown thing running between his legs.

"…I…. why…"

"My usual pet hotel is infected due a virus-spreading villain quirk. You live in Tokyo, near me. Tepes is used to be walked on this neighborhood. Geography is destiny."

Kaminari looked up as the towering figure of Vlad King straight up.

"Also, consider it a test that may give you an extra credit to your poor grades."

"I… Koda…?"

"He will leave on vacations with his family tomorrow." Plus, the last thing I want is someone who understands my dog and spread gossips to the other students, he thought. Kaminari tried to make a list of 1-B students who may live around, but he only knew Tetsutetsu, in Saitama.

"…but…"

"Will you have any problem taking care of Tepes?"

"Huh… not at all, sir."

"Good." The blood-controling hero got down to his knees, nuzzling his bulldog.

"Now Tepes, behave while daddy-wazzy will be away. Aw, who's the good boy? Who's the good boy? You are, yes you a…" he noticed the student looking at him and stood up.

"* Ahem * you got food, the toys, the leash, the vet phone, you should not have problems. See you in four days."

And entered his car, not giving Kaminari a chance to respond.

* * *

"Language, Denki."

Less than half an hour later, Kaminari was pacing back and forth on his room talking to Shinsou on the phone.

"I said sheet, babe. As in Professor Kan bulldog's eating my bed sheet." He sighed. "Look, just come over, right?"

Soon, Shinsou was there, looking at the canine.

"I told you, I am not good with animals. Call Sero to tape him up."

"But can't you, like, mind control him?"

"I never tried my quirk on animals."

Kaminari rushed to save an action figure from the mouth of the four-legged terror.

"I can't think of a better time to start."

The black-haired boy sighed and kneeled near the dog."

"Tepes. Hey, Tepes."

The dog turned his head.

"Stop."

Both stood there, as the dog suddenly ceased to sniff around and destroy Kaminari's things.

"I think it worked. Well done. Let's take him to the yard."

They dropped the dog at the patch of lawn, joking he looked like a statue with fur.

"Right, release him."

"Sure." Shinsou broke eye contact with him and deactivate his quirk.

Nothing.

"You can let the dog go, Hitman"

"I am trying."

"Try harder! It's Professor Kan's dog!"

"I know. He isn't answering."

"Try another thing!"

Shinsou looked at the dog again.

"…move…?"

* * *

About half hour later, the dog dodged yet another tape thrown at him.

"Great. Just great." Kaminari and Shinsou tried to circle him, but the bulldog found a breech and ran away. The electric boy dodged behind him, just to have Sero's tape wrapping his waist.

"Sorry, babe, I was aiming at the dog."

Kaminari fought his way out of his boyfriend's tape, urging his companions.

"Don't lose him. Darn, Hitoshi. You said 'stop' he became a statue. What you think would happen saying 'move'?!"

"Hey, I said I never worked with animals. Why didn't you zap him?"

"It's professor Kan's dog! I can't risk it!"

The trio watched as Tepes zigzagged a heavy traffic street, with Sero flying over the cars with his tape, and Kaminari flashing his hero card trying to make the cars to slow down.

"Denki, you shouldn't use your license that wa…"

"Yeah, yeah, complain to the police later, Hitman." Said Kaminari, watching in horror a white and brown blur run inside a busy parking lot, Sero right behind it."

"Quick, Hanta, don't let…"

The three boyfriends faced, defeated, dozens and dozens of cars.

"… him hide under a car…"

"Hitoshi" Kaminari gave Shinsou his phone "Call Kouji Koda. We may need him." And rushed to look under a line of cars, Sero taking care of another.

Around him, screams of "under the Honda" "There's fifteen Hondas here" alarms going off "Check the Mustang" "I did, not there" employees complaining "No, I said check the Mustang, we don't see many of these around." "Denki!" "Right, right, the dog."

But Shinsou was not paying attention to none of these, eyes glued on the phone, with a photo of him, Sero and Kaminari hugging and kissing. He still was not entirely sure of this relationship, even so, on the photos, everything seems so right, so peaceful and heartwarming. So lost he was on the images he didn't saw a furry blur quickly approaching.

"Hitoshi!"

Shinsou thought Sero was complaining about the phone, and rushed calling Koda, when Tepes ran laps around him.

"Why, you hotel of fleas, listen to me… no, Koda, it's not you." He started to run after the dog. "Stop! Stop. It's Shinsou here. We have a… Tepes, listen to me and stop! Situation, we have a situation. Stop! Meet us wherever this downbound mutt is running to."

Zigzagging through another busy street the dog managed to dodge another Sero tape, with glued in a bus instead, causing the provisional hero to be dragged a few meters by his elbows.

"This is a disaster", thought Kaminari, torn between helping Sero and keeping charging after the dog. "Hitoshi, he is getting in the mall."

"That's good." Said the mind controlling one. Kaminari did not get it. If there's a place full of places to hide, is a mall.

Soon, Kaminari and a slightly bruised Sero were searching the consumerism temple.

"Great, now we lost Shinsou, too."

"Look, Denki, probably there's a pet shop here, we may go there and buy some food to lure Tepes and…"

"Listen, everyone" the sound system of the mall went on

"What? Is that…" Kaminari

"It is Hitoshi." Sero suddenly understood. "Denki, don't listen." And pressed his hands over his ears.

"Listen" the sound system kept going "Who lost a wallet full of money?"

Kaminari and Sero noticed everyone around checking their pockets and purses. Themselves almost looked for they belongings. Looks like the motion counts as an answer because, after some seconds, he finished "There's a small dog in this mall, a bulldog. Catch him and bring to the food court."

"We have a clever boyfriend." Chucked Kaminari. I will go to the food court, wait for Tepes. You go find him at the staff area."

"Roger that."

Sero found Shinsou almost knocked out, mumbling things like "respect my corpse"

The tape hero piggybacked him to the food court, where Kaminari was looking what the mall patrons brought. Looks like Shinsou's order was not that clear, as many brought plush dogs from the toy stores. He even saw a "Dogs Playing Poker" poster on the hands of a person. Finally, a yep was heard. Sero got the pet and secured him on tape.

"You mind if I release these people from your control, Hitman?" He barely nodded "Then, you two take Tepes to a safe place" said Kaminari, already cracking his knuckles and starting to let his electricity go.

* * *

Half hour later, a visibly distressed Tepes was barking at Kouji Koda, who was blushing more and more.

"Kaminari…" the already gentle voice of Koda was reduced to almost a whisper. "He is very mad at you."

"He is barking nonstop and that's all you got?"

"Do you know the expression 'curse like a sailor'? Make it 'curse like Profesor Kan s dog'. I will not repeat what he said... but I would check the insides of my shoes twice while he's with you." More barkings

"I can't repeat that, little friend."

"Say to him I am sorry and let's try to be civil to each other during the next days."

He nodded "Tepes, buddy, Kaminari is sorry and…" more barkings. Koda was unsure between blushing, laughing and crying. "He…asks about his sleeping arrangements. He is not used to sleep outside and…doesn't… want… your room."

"I am the one who should not want the little terror with me. What's wrong with my room?"

"He says… it smells like… sorry, like cheap food and the mating session of fifteen baboons."

"Why, you little…" Shinsou and Sero held Kaminari, while Koda held the bulldog Tepes. That would be some long days, thought Shinsou. But fun ones, like every single one, with his dorky boyfriends.


	5. Waves of Fun

**July 3rd**

( ) Villain AU

( x ) Beach Day (Summer Fun)

( ) hurt and/o comfort

* * *

**Waves of Fun**

* * *

"Tsuyu!"

The frog girl just raised her shoulders, blushed and let a small "ribbit" escape. Kaminari kept complaining.

"You promised us…"

"A waterfront house, a big boat to sail in, near a beach, all in exchange of a few house chores. That's what you three got, ribbit."

"This is your boss' team HQ, his rescue boat, and there's so much to do we will not have time for the beach."

"Sorry, guys, this is the busiest time of the year for us."

"Ah, you complain too much, babe." Sero passed his boyfriends, who were busy with mops and cleaning, wearing sunglasses, shorts and a sleeveless sailor-like top and sporting a big white sunblock strip on his nose. "Next time, get a rescue-worthy quirk. Let's go, Froppy?"

"I have a backup now, you know." Teased Kaminari, passing an arm around Shinsou, who blushed a lot.

"You can't make me jealous of my boyfriend, boyfriend." Said Sero, laughing and marching outside.

"Ribbit, there's three lifeguard stations on this beach. We'll report to the chief in the central one, one of us will take the south, one the north."

"And one day full of sun and eye candies and…" Sero felt her censoring eyes on him. "… a full day of watching the waves and making sure the civilians are safe."

"Better."

As they exit, Kaminari mopped the floor with a vengeance, thinking about ways to get even. Shinsou just sighed and got his cleaning supplies to the window.

"If we do this quick, maybe we'll have some free time before supper."

"Hitoshi, we still have a boat to paint!"

"And is an honor to do so."

Selkie's massive figure entered the room, and looked at the two students, who bowed in respect.

"Yes, sir."

"It helped rescue dozens of lives during storms and seaquakes." The seal hero put several cans of the brightest orange-red paint near Kaminari and Shinsou. "The Oki Mariner is stealth, but our little St. Bernard must be seen easily."

"Y-yes, sir."

The pro hero looked severely at then, before opening a huge smile and raising his hands on a supposedly cute pose.

"Come, don't need to be afraid of me."

Shinsou and Kaminari just blinked

"Ha, ha, you are speechless over my cuteness, right?"

"Huh…"

The silence was not what Selkie wanted to hear.

"Finish the common room and go work on the St. Bernard."

Both sighed.

* * *

Hours later, they were busy painting the small ship – a bit more than a large boat, still lots of work – when a large man in sailor-inspired uniform approached.

"Captain Selkie asked me to check on you. Hero name's Waver, but just call me Mick."

"We're working on it."

"I see. At this pace, you will not finish today."

He got a brush and paint, and started helping.

"Let me show you how it's done… for an hour or so."

Kaminari opened a large smile

"Thank you, Mike."

"Hey, anything for Froppy's friends. We really appreciate what she does for the crew."

"How about you, Mike? How do you ended up working at shore rescues?"

He got a brush and threw it on the water. A couple of seconds later, a weird wave threw it back on his hand.

"I can create water streams on ocean and rivers."

Kaminari mouth hung open. "Wow! You can manipulate Ocean currents?"

"No, no, nothing this large or dramatic, just enough to give a boat some extra boost and easy the waves during rescues."

The trio keep working, until the boat was fully painted.

"Well" said Mike "There's almost two hours till dinner, so why don't I give you a demonstration of my quirk?"

Shinsou and Kaminari looked at each other, unsure, when Mike pointed to old rescue bodyboards on a corner

"Go put your swimsuits on."

For almost an hour, Kaminari and Shinsou enjoyed impossible waves, sliding through water in high speed, getting int wave tubes, until finally they changed for dinner, and met a distraught Sero

"I almost pulled a muscle saving a large lady and she said she was going to sue me for my tape damaging her skin. And I almost can't move my right arm, I think I got sand inside my elbow, itches like hell. Still, I bet I had more fun than you two."

Sero didn't understand the mocking "sure" from both boyfriends. And that on Shinsou's face was… a smile?

No, it could not be.


	6. Teen Spirit, Pomp and Circumstance

**July 4th**

( )Away on Business

( x ) Fireworks

( ) Family

* * *

**Teen Spirit, Pomp and Circumstance**

* * *

"Ribbit, thanks for the help, folks." Tsuyu greeted another three UA students at Selkie's HQ

"No problem, it's always nice do some hero work… during a beach party." Setsuna Tokage smiled. "Between surveillance, I can bask on eye candies and…"

"Ribbit!"

"I tried that yesterday, Tokage" Sero laughed. "It will not work with goody-two-flippers Tsu"

"We're on duty, ribbit. It's a small summer festival, but this beach is Selkie Sector, so we want it safe for everyone." She opened some aerial photos of the area on her tablet "Sero and Uraraka, you patrol from the rooftops. Shinzou and Tokage, on foot between the crowd. I will patrol from the water, ribbit. Kaminari and Fukidashi…"

"We got it, pyrotechnics duty." Kaminari passed an arm around the speech balloon-headed boy. "It will be a show nobody will forget."

"Yeah, I will be all fwoooosh and booom and…"

"Careful, don't use your quirk inside"

"Sure."

"We'll have a meeting with Captain Selkie at three in afternoon to discuss this in detail. From now to lunchtime… who wants to have fun at the beach, ribbit?"

Shouts of "finally" and "yay, Tsu" were heard.

After lunch, she invited Uraraka, Tokage and Kaminari to her – and every other girl on Selkie's Crew – room.

"I have to reveal something, ribbit. I had… another reason to call you here. First and foremost, your abilities and skills, but…"

"Spill it out, girl."

"Well, you all can help me with my…relationship."

Uraraka blushed

"Huh… Tsu, I am not the best person to ask that…"

"Maybe you are. I like… this person, and I think he may be interested in someone else…"

Kaminari chuckled

"I always thought Sero would fit the 'gay best friend' role better. But whatever. You got to be more specific, girl."

"I like Tokoyami. And… he spends lots of time with Kuroiro, I thought you, Kaminari, could give me some tips…"

"I will stop you right there, Tsu." Tokage laughed. "Your bird can flap his wings elsewhere, but, as long as Kuroiro goes, he's free."

"Are you sure, ribbit?"

"Sure. Kaibara told me Kuroiro and Honenuki are an item. So, no need for three-way tips."

"Kuroiro and Honenuki, you and Kaibara… this is full of juicy gossips."

"Kaminari! Me and Kaibara because we're planning to open a detective/spy agency together. Our quirks are… Look, the question here is Tsu."

"I still…" Uraraka was blushing hard "Don't know… why you would need me."

"I still need tips to get close to him, and you could benefit from those, ribbit. Or… I need to know how to hide these feelings."

The friends looked at each other and began to talk.

* * *

Later that night, everybody got into their position. From their safe platform, Kaminari and Fukidashi watched Tsuyu dive to patrol the waters. Kaminari sighed.

"Hey, no worry. Like Captain Selkie said, mostly they'll handle people who drank too much and are all woobly-woobly."

"No, it's not that, Fukidashi. It's just… we're learning everyday to save the world. But sometimes… we're 15 or so, after all."

"Overwhelmed, Kaminari?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"On the other hand… your lucky for being only 15 and already have reasons for your heart go hup-hup-yaaaay."

Kaminari smiled. That's true. No matter how weird things get, how hard is to grow up, he will always count with his boyfriends.

"Let's give people a show, Fukidashi."

Fukidashi let a smile emoji fill his balloon-head, and started to shout:

"Fwooooosh! Booom"

Colorful letters appeared in the sky, sparkling like fireworks, suddenly surrounded by Kaminari's electric bolts.

People on shore gaze in awe.

Kids, with so much to learn and even moe in their back, but that does not mean they can't do wonders.


	7. Raising the Red Flag

**July 5th**

( x ) Pirate AU

( ) Laughing

( ) Angst

* * *

**Raising the Red Flag**

* * *

"People loved our last year show. Let's repeat that."

"But this time with the girls in short maid…" Jiro used her ear jack to fry Mineta before he could finish the phrase.

"I don't know. People may want some unique things."

"We may need to change" said Kirishima, showing his phone with an image of Tetsutetsu. "I just received a textutextu. Monoma convinced everybody at 1-B to put on a rock show to prove they are better than us."

"So, let's pay those morons in the same coin." Blustered Bakugou. "Let's make a play."

"Right. About what?" asked Iida.

"How about an historic event?" came an exited Ashido.

"That's a good idea" started to mumble-talk Midoryia "there's tons of good hero stories available, and we can even educate the population by showing the most obscure pioneers of hero age, how the first laws evolved and…"

"No offense, Midoryia, I was thinking about something else." Ashido cut "The Pirate Queen…"

* * *

"Shing A-Shih-do. Captain Shing A-Shih-do" Tokoyami and Tshinsou, ship captains entered her private office. "Our men got the route of the new merchant ships next month."

"Good." The pirate queen looked at the maps. "That point here is perfect for an ambush. We can hide our ships behind these islets until the time to strike."

"We can easily hide five, six ships that way." Said Tokoyami. "A revelry in the darkness for the merchants."

"…right. What do we do with the remaining 1,794 ships of our fleet?" asked second-in-command Cheung Po Tshinsou.

"… we'll need more islets."

* * *

Emperor J-Iida-qing was pacing back and forth.

"We need to find a way to end the rule of terror of the Pirate Queen."

"Indeed. I used to like her more when she just ran that brothel." Advisor Mineta started to drool "Brothel, brothel…"

"Advisor Mineta! Focus. The point is she already defeated the best captains of the Empire…" the Emperor chopped the air to emphasis his point.

"Exactly. The best of **our** empire, ribbit."

"What do you mean, advisor Asui?"

* * *

"Morons! Of course the whole Chinese Empire would fail. We will send that darn Red Flag Fleet of A-Shih-do to the bottom of the sea!" Commander José A-Bakug-ado e Souza was shouting, one hand trying to hold the large fake mustache in place "And they will know why the Portuguese are the real rulers of the sea!"

"So manly!" said to himself also properly mustache-d Captain Kirishima "At any rate, I sent agent Kaminari to Macau to gather more info about those pirates."

"Pirates?" growled A-Bakug-ado e Souza. "More like Duck-billed Platypuses!... Jellied eels!... Bashi-Bazouks!... Anthropophagus!... Cercopithecus!... Psychopaths!"

"Uh… Kacchan…" Director Midoriya was bushing "Try not acting like Captain Haddock from Tintin in this scene… it's distracting."

"And who is acting, you nincompoop Deku?! You dunderheaded artichoke!... bougainvillain!... macrocephalic baboon!..."

* * *

Po Tshinsou walked through the busy streets of Macau. He took with him a handful of men to get supplies to a tiny portion of the troops, for getting food for all 80,000 sailors, captains and other personal under A-Shih-do at once would deplete any city of resources. Even so, fame travels far and people try to steer clear from them. He gave a couple of orders before entering a tavern and asking a drink.

After some minutes, o foreign blonde approached.

"I am looking for work."

From nowhere, two pirates grabbed him and a third approached a knife to his throat.

"… p-please?"

"And what do you have to offer?" asked Po Tshinsou

The blonde smiled and, with a quick move, hit the knife-welding pirate between the legs. Then he twisted his body, bringing the pirate holding his right arm closer and –

And in seconds one of the pirates was twisting his arm on his back, while his head was being pressed hard against Po Tshinsou's table.

"Something other than ruthless stupidity?"

"owwwwwe-mmmfppph."

"Sato, let him go. I think he is cut…cool. Cooled down. I think he cooled down."

"Wait until you see me without this mustache." Said the blonde, as soon as the pirate eased the pression. Director Midoriya hit his own head several times with the script clipboard, but decided not to say a thing. Po Tshinsou raised an eyebrow but didn't changed his tired expression.

"As I was saying, I am Manoel Kaminari, from Trás-os-Montes, Portugal. I sailed a lot, learned from the best and I am great at the helm."

"I may be looking for a coxswain."

Kaminari threw a kiss to the audience.

"Good night, everyone. Say goodbye to the 'T' rating."

"Steersman. I may be looking for a steersman." Po Tshinsou took a sip from his drink. "If what you say is true. Tell me more about yourself."

They talked more than two hours in the tavern, somehow forgetting about respective missions, and exited together, just the two of them. It was the clue to be surrounded by…

"Assassins sent by Emperor J-Iida-qing"

"What?" Kaminari assumed a defense position "But this area is under the rule of the Portuguese Crown."

"Do they seem to care about geopolitics? Hope you fight better than you show inside."

Swords clashed, fists flew, Manoel Kaminari and Po Tshinsou helped each other several times until they emerged victorious.

"You may not be so useless, Kaminari." Po Tshinsou wrote something "Meet me at this place in three days. We'll find something for you to do."

* * *

That night, Kaminari meet the Portuguese courier at his inn, both hugging for a long time.

"I made contact with Po Tshinsou himself. He's an… intense man."

"Good" said Joaquim Sero. "That's why you seem distressed, babe?"

"No… no… I don't know. I feel... confused."

"Need more tape for your mustache?"

"No, I… I… think I need another hug."

* * *

Marching to his ship, Po Tshinsou was not in better condition.

"Have you ever… questioned A-Shih-do laws, Tokoyami?"

"I tend to like my head over my shoulders to do so. But which one you are talking about?"

"The ones about… love."

"Like the one about a sailor who forces themselves to another is beheaded?"

"No, like… consensual love."

"Then both are beheaded. A-Shih-do doesn't like distractions on duty."

"I know. I know."

* * *

Joaquim Sero arrived at the Portuguese armada port, near their two main ships, the "Unbreakable" and other, with the names "Lady Explosion Murder" and "Explodo-kill Angel" striked out and a sailor painting "Going Angry" as a new moniker. Its figure head was missing.

Because he was shouting at the director.

"No, mon ami. First, I am a disco ball. Now I am a figurehead? C'est outrageous. I can't stand…"

Midoriya tried to reason

"Aoyama… can't we just go on with the rehearsal? We're behind…"

"Hey, you darn extras!" shouted the Portuguese Commander. "Can we go on?"

"See? Extra. That's exactly what…"

"Everybody at their marks or I will Detroit Smash everything!"

"Commander A-Bakug-ado e Souza?" Irishima approached. "Joaquim Sero is back with news."

"Spill it out!"

"Kaminari was recruited by the Red Flag fleet, but… he seemed… odd."

"Odd, how?" asked Kirishima.

"Well, he wanted hugs and such at one second, and in the other, was distant, and when I tried…"

"See if I care! And the A-Shih-do information?"

"Here, Commander." Sighed Sero, passing him a paper.

Kaminari looked at it.

"That's close to Pearl River Delta. Or, as we call it…"

"The Tiger Mouth." A-Bakug-ado grinned ear to ear "The perfect battle arena." And started to shout "Prepare to set sails, your morons! I want cannons over my cannons. If there's no torpedoes at this era, someone invent them, because I need plenty!"

* * *

Back at the Red Flag pirates hide-out, A-shih-do was finishing a meeting with her higher staff.

"So we have our plans, ladies and gentlemen, I will lead the merchant raid, Po Tshidou will hand the rest of the fleet. Dismissed. But you, Po. I need a word with you."

"Oh captain, my captain?"

"You arrived late to the meeting, and was a bit airhead during the whole time. And I heard you are spending a lot of time with that new Portuguese guy."

"Sorry, A-Shih-do. Lots to take care and…"

"I see. Don't have too much things on your head, Po Tshidou."

"I won't."

"It would be heavier for me to lift after cutting it. You know the rules."

"I… do. Excuse me, captain."

Later that night, Kaminari and Po were sitting on a roof, holding hands.

"So, you are telling me we may have each other hearts, but A-Shih-do will have our heads."

"Basically, my loving Portuguese. But… I don't think I care."

"Aaaaawww. Silly Chinese."

A brief and heavy silence follows

"I also have a secret I must tell you."

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you, Po, but… I have another boyfriend."

"What?!" Po Tshinsou started to move away.

"Wait, we can make it work. I promise."

"Great, just great." He gave Kaminari a stern look "anything else you are not telling me?"

Kaminari fidgeted his fingers for a while, before opening a shy smile

"I… also have another job?"

* * *

Days later, the powerful Portuguese armada approached the pirates' hideout, A-Bakug-ado e Souza's ship, now labeled "Thousand Sunk", ahead

"Let's corner then at the Tiger Mouth, your landgrubber extras, and drown every single pirate! Women and children first!"

"And Kaminari!" urged Sero "We must rescue Kaminari."

"And let's rescue Kaminari" added A-Bakug-ado e Souza, to Sero's relief "No matter in how many pieces!" Sero almost swallowed his mustache.

* * *

Kaminari was at a cell on the pirates' hideout, more heartbroken than worried for his life, when the door swung open.

"The Portuguese are coming." Said Po Tshinsou "Use the chaos to run away."

"How about you?"

"I have… my duties."

"I will not leave without you."

"You have that other boyfriend."

"I want… need you both."

Po Tshinsou hugged the other for a moment.

"Maybe in another life… another situation… this could work. In this world of ours… sorry, babe." He pushed the other away gently. "I have to board."

"Take me! They will not hit you with a hostage on board."

"I would never put you in danger. Goodbye. We had our couple of days."

"Po Tshinsou!"

But he was already gone.

* * *

Po Tshinsou tried to focus in the battle. Without A-Shih-do leadership, they were being pushed to the Tiger Mouth, a natural trap they could not escape. It took all his might to not think about Kaminari. He hoped he made it. He was not sure he would survive himself, but he wanted the blonde safe.

Meanwhile, Kaminari managed to rush away and board a Portuguese boat.

"Commander!" he urged "Take me to Commander A-Bakug-ado e Souza's ship."

Once inside, Sero rushed hug his boyfriend.

"Manoel, babe."

"Not now. We must save him."

"Who?"

The captain was on top of a cannon, ordering it to fire again. That was a clear victory for them. Just a bit more and a big part o the Red Flag Pirates fleet would be at the bottom of that bay.

"Captain!"

"Ah, Kaminari, the one I want to see. Tell me, with one is Po Tshinsou's ship?"

He thought fast

"T-that one!"

* * *

From his side, Po Tshinsou saw the Portuguese do a strange maneuver, circling a less important vessel of the pirates, leaving…

"We have an opening, Captain!"

"Quick, Uraraka. Signal the rest of fleet to escape through it!" and, in a lower voice "Thank you, Kaminari. I will miss you."

* * *

"First-mate Kirishima helped me convince Captain A-Bakug-ado e Souza it was just a genuine mistake, Manuel." Sero went to Kaminari, who was immobile for hours, watching the sea. "You are free from punishment." He didn't answer.

Sero pressed

"Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

Kaminari sighed before answering, holding Sero's hand firmly.

"I am sad, babe, because other half of my life is somewhere there, at the sea."

And half-smiled.

"And I am happy because other half of my life is somewhere there, at the sea."

Midoriya looked at the script.

"Yes… thanks, everyone, I think we have… something."

"What?!" Mineta complained "I was promised an epilogue at the broth-" Tsuiu, tongue slapped him hard, shutting him.


End file.
